


Irresistible

by applepi47



Series: Short (Haikyuu) One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Other, Relationship(s), Tickling, tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi47/pseuds/applepi47
Summary: You're bored, and your boyfriend is clingy- your boyfriend who happens to be a certain red-headed middle blocker
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Short (Haikyuu) One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been living in my head rent-free for so long till I finally gave up and wrote it

The sun blazes in from the window, illuminating his fiery red hair.

He had called you over while you were completing some homework; apparently, he was tired of watching his anime alone and “needed you at these times of misery”.

Having been staring at your homework for the past hour, his call was basically your saviour, so obviously, you accepted.

Now that you’re here, you still can’t focus.

But this time, instead of homework, you can’t focus on the anime. _Well, of course I wouldn’t be able to focus is he’s right next to me with his blaring red hair._

Your boyfriend continues watching the T.V, while you watch him.

You feel extremely at peace. Perched up on his couch, your limbs, entwined with his; it’s a mess, but it’s comfortable, and _hey_ , who’s here to judge? His apartment smells just like him, men’s cologne with a hint of strawberry from his shampoo; it’s a great smell.

It’s strange how such a simple thing, like his scent, is enough to fill your whole body with a tingling happiness.

You look to your right, were he is sitting, looking absolutely content as he watches his anime.

His face consists of a small smile, tinting his pink lips, eyebrows at ease, and eyes resting, but still containing that unique sparkle. His hair isn’t gelled like usual, so it flows down his face messily, forming silky bangs that cover his forehead, curtaining his eyes. That still isn’t enough to hide the way his deep red eyes gleam from underneath his hair.

He’s basically a beautiful, nice smelling, red-haired angle named Tendou Satori.

You’re caught off guard when you find him staring right back at you, piercing red eyes looking straight through your soul. _Well_ , he’s actually looking at your eyes, but you know what they say, _“the eyes are the window to the soul.”_

“Y/n~ am I _that_ _irresistible,_ that you can’t take your eyes off me for even two seconds?”

Red dusts your cheeks as you avert your gaze. But then again, his face was probably close enough to yours, for him to feel the heat radiating off your cheeks. 

Regaining your composure, you look back at him, a smirk playing on your lips as you reply, “eh? No way.”

Tendou fakes a hurt expression. “Y/n! How dare you say I’m not irresistible, take that back,” he whines.

You know it’s childish, but you stick your tongue out at him. "Nope.”

Tendou gasps, and before your mind can register anything, you find his hands on your sides. He tickles you mercilessly, and your laugh echoes through his apartment, over the noise of the television. 

In between your laughing and gasps at air, you manage to choke out some words, “Satori, noooo. Stop.” It comes out as a squeal.

Tendou doesn’t bat an eyelid. “Nope,” he singsongs. “Not until you admit that I’m irresistible~”

Stubbornness being one of the many things you succeed at in life, you resist, “go to HELL!”

Tendou grins wide. “I’m taking you with me.” 

You squirm around on the couch in agony of being a ticklish person, and try to scramble backwards, away from him to take a breath, but his hands lock onto your waist. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks.

You whine, and he pauses, still holding you with his firm hands. Tendou meets your gaze, locking eye contact, and with a very serious face, he speaks, “admit it, and I’ll stop.”

You match his serious expression, “okay. I’ll admit the truth.” Tendou’s eyebrows instantly fly up and his grip loosens just enough for you to slowly reach back. “... you are... NOT IRRESISTIBLE.”

Tendou begins ticking you again, but now you’re far enough to reach for the cushion behind you. Pulling the cushion, you throw it at his face, and it’s enough for him to lose his grip on you.

Unfortunately, it is at this point, where you realise that you’re on the edge of the couch.

After swaying for no less than two seconds, you completely lose balance and fall off the couch. But of course, you weren’t going down alone, in just enough time, you grab Tendou’s arm, despite his lean figure, his arms have a fair bit of muscle, and he comes falling down with you.

Crashing to the hard ground, you immediately groan in pain. Even though there’s a carpet underneath, it still hurts like hell. Your eyes fly open to search for Tendou, checking if he’s hurt. 

Turns out he's already staring at you, eyes wide. It is now that you get over the pain of the fall, and actually feel his weight on you.

He’d fallen face first, but luckily, he’d caught himself before completely crashing on you. 

“Y/n! Are you okay!?” he asks, eyes scanning your face desperately to search for hurt.

You chuckle. Other than the now receding pain on your lower back, you were perfectly unharmed. “I’m better than ever,” you reply, and for extra effects, you give him a slow wink.

His eyes widen even more, a shade of red, extremely close to the shade of his hair, tints his cheeks. "Oh,” he breathes onto your face.

A warmth fills your heart. At times like this, he’s too cute for your fragile heart to handle. Tendou is usually the confident one, speaking his mind with no shame. But there are times where he becomes silent, watching you timidly. 

You love seeing this side of him and decide to take advantage of it while he’s off guard. Pushing your face up, you locate his mouth, pressing your lips to his.

If possible, his eyes widen even more somehow, but he closes his eyes, and you do the same. His lips are softer than yours, but he presses harder onto your lips with a childish eagerness and even through the kiss, you smile.

He tastes like the chocolate he’d been eating while watching television earlier. 

Tendou breaks apart to breathe, you immediately press back onto him, taking him by surprise, but he kisses you back, again. _Who would’ve known he was such a good kisser?_

A laugh finds its way up your throat, escaping your mouth, and he pulls away, still looking very surprised.

He watches you in confusion as you laugh uncontrollably. You reach toward him and place a kiss on his nose as he continues to stare. He asks, "what was that for?”

You fall back to rest on the ground, smiling widely at him. "You’re just too cute, I couldn’t resist.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “I guess you really are irresistible, huh.”

He just stares at you, open-mouthed, but in no time, Tendou registers your words, and a wholesome grin too wide for his face plasters his mouth.

He falls down onto you which knocks the air out of you, but you smile as he hides his face in the crook of your neck.

You can feel the warmth of his face, the tickles of hair, and the pull of his smile on your skin.

He smells amazing. The same strawberries and cologne, but a hundred times stronger and a hundred times better.

Tendou wraps his long arms around you, holding you gently. You hug him back, ruffling his already messy hair, and he giggles into your neck, his breath tickling your skin.

How can someone be so insanely cute? How can someone be so captivating?

How can someone be so _irresistible_? 

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me Tendou doesn't taste like dark chocolate (where are my manga readers at). Also, I live for shy Tendou.  
> Anyway, let me know if you enjoyed this, or what else you'd like to read!!


End file.
